mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Snake
Normal: Hard: Venom: for 7 sec ( ) |spawn = Opaque blocks with at least two block space above them. Any light level in the Wyvern Lair. |image = |health points = |sounds = Idle: Snap: Swim: Rattle: Upset: Death: |experience = 1-3 |common drops = Egg (0-2) |rare drops = None |first appearances = v3.5.0}} Snakes are tamable mobs. Spawning Natural generation Snakes spawn on opaque blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least 2 block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation. Wyvern Lair Snakes can spawn anywhere in the Wyvern Lair with a light level of 9 or more. Appearance Snakes are small, elongated, legless mobs. Drops Snakes will drop 0-2 eggs upon death. They drop 1 to 3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Behavior Snakes wander around aimlessly, avoiding cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and tend to swim in water. Snakes can be heard hissing occasionally. Each snake has their own behavior, and some may be harder to find than others. Snakes may be passive or hostile depending on the species. Unlike other mobs, snakes can't jump, and instead will automatically scale up blocks, much like scorpions and vanilla spiders. If a player is holding a mouse or bird near a snake and then drops it, the snake will hunt it down; they usually attack these small creatures. 'Passive' There are two types of passive snakes: the dark snake and spotted snake. They will flee from the player when approached, and they won't attack you, even if attacked first. Hostile There are six aggressive snakes. They lift up their heads and hiss at you when a player or mouse is near them as a warning. If you move three blocks away, the snake will ignore you. However, if the player or mouse continues to remain in the range of a hostile snake, it will become aggressive and attack the player/mouse, with some species capable of poisoning you with a Poison III effect for several seconds, which can drain your health very quickly; most hostile snakes are venomous. 'Venom' When a venomous snake (such as an orange snake) touches the player or a mouse/bird, they will be inflicted with Poison III for seven seconds. This poison drains the player's health more than Poison I or Poison II. Combat *Some snakes are venomous; and are capable of draining your health quickly if they poison you. Keep your distance if you provoke a venomous snake. *They can be easy to kill, a stone or better sword is best against them. *Unlike rats, attacking one snake will not provoke other snakes in the area. This can be used to make eggs easier to obtain. Taming If a snake egg is placed in a well lit area, it will hatch a tamed baby snake after a certain period of time. After the egg hatches, the naming screen will then appear. A tamed snake can be picked up by right-clicking on it, and can be placed down by right-clicking again. Tamed snakes can be healed with raw rat. Tamed snakes are passive, and will never attack the player. It will try to attack any birds, including tamed ones; even if they are on your head. It also won't retreat when approached. As time passes, the snake will grow larger until it reaches its maximum size. Green snakes, coral snakes and spotted snakes stay small, but pythons and cobras can grow relatively large. Variations Snakes spawn with eight different skins, including green, orange, dark brown (python), dark green, spotted, brownish-green (rattlesnake), red-black stripes (coral) and green-red (cobra). Commands To get a snake egg, input one of the following commands below. Look above for the ID of the snake egg you desire. History Trivia * Pythons can slither on top of water, and don't become submerged like other snakes. When snakes swim, you can hear the slithering sounds they make when they do so. * Snakes never take fall damage, even when the player lifts it up into the air and drops it. Gallery Snake_and_mice.png|Attracting the attention of two snakes using a mouse. Adult.png|A player holding a fully grown python. Category:Mobs Category:Passive mobs Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Tamable mobs